


After the Battle

by Tee2072



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, PWP, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tee2072/pseuds/Tee2072
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The battle is over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Battle

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've got like 2 works in progress I should be doing, but this came into my head and wouldn't leave. Always feed the muse, I say!

It had been one of their toughest battles, a portal opening in the sky over New York and beasts flowing out in a never ending stream. It reminded them all of the Chitauri invasion, so many years before, but they had no way to close this portal. All they could do was keep fighting.

Luckily the X-Men had been around as well as the Fantastic Four and so between them all they kept the threat contained, the non-enhanced members of the teams stopping as and when they needed to, to rest for a few minutes before heading back into the fight.

The closing of the portal had been sudden and unexpected. And most welcome after they had been fighting for nearly 10 hours. Even the enhanced among them were tired, hungry, thirsty and filthy. 

By some miracle, there were no real casualties, either civilian or superhero. The evacuation of the section of the city where the portal opened had been swift and efficient, New Yorkers no strangers to invasion, and the superheroes had been deft and agile.

After the portal's sudden closure and the killing of the final beasts, the teams came together on the street, checking each other for injuries and reporting to Captain America, who had led them all, as always when the teams had to work together.

As they began to report, the streets filled with black SUVs, members of SHIELD pouring out of them to begin the clean-up and treat the few injuries.

Coulson herded all of the heroes together, thanking everyone for their help and asking them if they'd be willing to debrief the next morning, at Stark Tower as they usually did, most of the X-Men not trusting SHIELD, even now. It was agreed and everyone started to move away. Cap had a few more words with Coulson and then headed towards his lover, who had opened his face-mask and was waiting to the side.

"Okay Tony?" He asked as he searched the other man's face.

"Absolutely fine, Steve." Tony smiled at him and opened his arms. "Want a ride home?"

Steve smiled back and stepped onto Ironman's boot. "Always."

Tony closed his face-mask and took off towards the tower, his arms enclosing his Captain. "JARVIS, private line, me to Cap."

"Done, sir." The AI replied.

"Steve, just you and me." Tony said, "I'm thinking shower, sex, steak. What do you think?"

Steve could hear the grin in his lover's voice. "Sex in the shower, perhaps? So we can get to the steak sooner?"

"I do love my Star Spangled Man with a plan." Tony replied as they came into a landing. Steve quickly moved away as the the armour began removing itself from Tony. Steve could see how tired Tony was and as soon as he was down to his under suit, he offered his lover his arm to lean on. Tony gratefully leaned into Steve and the two made their way to their floor.

Once there, Steve took control, stripping Tony's under suit the rest of the way off and guiding him to the shower. He propped his exhausted lover up against the wall of the shower, smiling as he heard Tony groan at the hit of hot water, quickly stripped and joined him. Steve grabbed the shampoo and guided Tony's head under the water, soaping him gently. "You sure you're up for the sex?" He said as he worked the shampoo through Tony's hair.

"Hmmm," Tony replied and let Steve tilt his head backwards into the spray for a rinse. "Well..." He let out a jaw cracking yawn and opened his eyes, wrapping his arms around Steve's neck and pulling him closer, "Yes." and pressed his lips to Steve's. 

Steve smiled into the kiss and opened his mouth to the tongue seeking entrance, pulling Tony closer, their bodies moulding together under the water. He slid his hands down Tony's back, cupping his ass and picking him up, pressing him against the wall as Tony wrapped his legs around Steve's waist. With practised ease, Steve put Tony at just the right height to line up their cocks and the water and soap combined together to allow enough slickness for the two to rub together.

Tony began kissing across Steve's face and down his neck as Steve buried his face into Tony's neck, biting gently. The two moaned as they began thrust against each other faster, the heat building quickly, the tension of the long battle being eased in each other. Years of being together meant they knew each other's rhythm and Steve sped up as Tony's moans changed pitch, heading to the familiar sound of his lover's orgasm. Steve plunged his tongue back into Tony's mouth, swallowing his cries as he joined him in falling over the edge.

They slide down the wall together, Tony's legs still around Steve's waist as they landed with Tony in Steve's lap, their kisses gentling as they came off their orgasmic high.

"I love you." Steve said into Tony's ear, kissing the side of his face.

"Love you, too." Tony replied through a yawn. "Steak?"


End file.
